Cocota
Cocota is the name of the island locate on South East Asian next to Thailand and Vietnam. It’s one of the wonderful island surround by beautiful beach which included a resorts combine a hotel and a variety of recreations. The resort has humid climate and got perfectly everything that a tourist need for their vacation. First, gym is locate outside right next to the hotel, it has every basic equipment that we need. Secondly, swimming pool locate in front of the hotel and it divided into two area, one area for kid on the left side which limit its level of water, 5ft3 is highest, also has some water slide tubes for both kid and adult on the right side. Plus, inside the hotel it have a training swimming pool which is useful for any tourist want to learn swimming if they want to get used with beach. Another recreation is spa facilities, the spa have some relaxing room locate on the back of the hotel. On the next hotel, there is some big thatched hut that tourist can choose to live in as alternative hotel, it definitely cheaper but does not convenience like hotel does but at least people here can feel they close up together just like they live in studio instead of bedroom in hotel. From alongside to the beach, there is a tennis court that tourist could play tennis as exercising in every morning, or they can use mobile service to lend some bike to ride around the island as another exercise hobby. And definitely it won’t missing things that a resort cant missing, restaurant and bar, there are more than 7 of them total around on the island, each of them has their own unique, stylish, and food variety, from Mexican food burrito to Vietnamese Pho, it does have all kind of food enough to serve for any nation customer. The staff here is very friendly and knowledgably, they can guide tourist around the beach, introduce them to all the recreation of the island, explain them about its operation and history. Also when we look at Cocota Island, it will look like one of a mini Hawaii from far side. Especially it has super clear water here, which you could see fishes through the water. Moreover, there are some attraction services, boating as main priority one, tourist could rent a boat to travel around the island or even renting diver equipment as extra to dive under beach to explore the sea world within limit safe range, of course there will be bodyguards watching back on us on the boat for highest safety to tourist sake. Moving on the middle of the island, there is a giant aquarium, tourist can enjoy on a walk into a big glass dome with fully kind of fish on all over our head. On the other side, there is some reservation beautiful garden in quietness, with some of table, chair, red wine and flowers, its ideal place for couple enjoy their own private time here, and impeccable place during Valentine day. Cocota also offer free breakfast for tourist and flip flop for anyone whenever they ready go to beach. The atmosphere here very friendly, neat, and clean. In addition, the resort has often some event that tourist here can celebrate their own dancing with music and people around during night time. They can create their own party there by organizing food and invite people around to join them. Thus, the place doesn’t cost much compare to other 5 stars resort, its price equivalent to 3.5, 4 stars resort, and it left people here feel truly experience on relaxation than any other place else, friendly, safety, clean and joyful atmosphere are term to describe this place. With those term, it would bring people together and left them a memorial in tourist mind that hardly to forget and high impression on this island resort after taking vacation here. Therefore, Cocota is considering of the best resort for anyone who want to experience the dream of paradise resort that we could ever image to.